Harmonious Serenite Collective (C-01)
Overview The Harmonious Serenite Collective, also known as The Collective and officially known as The Collective of the Harmonious Peoples of Serenity is a small, but incredibly advanced faction of humanity occupying a majority of the Small Magellanic Cloud satellite galaxy. The faction's head of state is the High Chancellor of the Collective and the incumbent High Chancellor is Ray Diatris. The Collective is well known by most explorers and private mercenaries as a location whereby exotic and expensive but reliable technologies can be found. Any piece of tech with a stamp from The Collective's Big Six is highly sought after by the richest of these groups and is considered a mark of quality. History Main article: History of The Collective Formation The Collective was established in the year 2152 A.D. (0052 A.F.) after a nine month war with the government of Earth at that time, the Terran Union. The conflict was so widespread across the Union that the Peace Party, the predecessor to The Collective, was also dragged into the conflict as it claimed the lives of over 400,000 lives on the side of the Peace Party. At the end of the war, when the Great Terran Accords were signed, formally establishing the Seven Factions of Humanity, The Collective managed to scrounge up enough manpower and resources to send a delegation to the conference and solidified its' position among the largest groups in known space. Expansionist Revolution In the immediate aftermath of the signing of the accords and the species-wide peace that it brought, The Collective's top leadership found itself at a turning point in history, clueless as to where or how to continue. The original Constitution of War that was drafted during the outbreak of a war in order to claim ownership and legitimacy of the faction was nothing more than a temporary solution to the manpower and resource shortages that threatened the war efforts of the Peace Party. As such, when the war finally ended in the Collective's favour, these emergency powers were deemed too extensive and large for a civilian government to wield, and immediately set about drafting a new constitution that would be enshrined into the heart of the new faction. However, while the leadership was determined to make this constitution's values be as close to the Peace Party's original political values, there was a small group of dissidents that sought to use the power gap as a means to transform The Collective into an expansionist empire that would answer the question of everlasting peace through force. These Warriors of Peace would initially be successful in their plans as they bought over or convinced the more extremist members of the Emergency Wartime Assembly to their side and rushed through a constitution of their own to be passed and made into law. In the following months that came, The Collective started a new war with its' neighbouring independent star systems within the Small Magellanic Cloud in the Collective Wars of Expansion which more than tripled the size of the existing Collective and when the original leadership finally took back control of the Collective, the size of the collective began to rival that of the larger factions within the Milky Way and its surrounding galaxies. This newfound size and complexity meant that the original tenets of the Peace Party, namely those relating to unconditional peace throughout the galaxy, were far too idealistic for an empire of that size, and hence, the Expansionist constitution was not replaced outright, but rather amended through thoughtful debate that occurred throughout Collective space. The model debates occurring in schools and actual debates occurring in the Assembly meant that amendments were drafted, read, debated, and voted upon by representatives within a matter of days. This also meant that the culture of debate was widespread enough within the faction to bring about a proposal by the citizenry to the leadership. The proposal was for a truly direct democracy with no representation in the legislative branch of government beyond the individual and surprisingly enough, the majority of the representative Assembly voted to dissolve their powers and move to a pure direct democracy. Nexus of Technology The years following the transition into a direct democracy were fairly uneventful beyond a few minor border skirmishes with the Crusaders of Man, a military-expansionist faction sitting on the fringe of the Large Magellanic Cloud and extending into the Magellanic Bridge. During this time of relative peace and stability, new laws would be proposed and formed by the citizenry that would begin to promote the development of new technologies within the Collective. From loosened regulations for genetic and quantum testing to a wide array of grants and government investment programmes, the Collective soon established itself as the Nexus of Technology within known space. This, combined with the resource rich areas of the Small Magellanic Cloud, propelled the Collective's economy into one of the most advanced among the Seven. The end result is a GDP of over 16 quadrillion Galactic Credits produced by a population of just over 270 billion souls as well as a base level of technology that few of the Seven's top tiers of technology can match. Mandate Main article: Constitution of the Collective Society Placeholder Military Placeholder Economy Placeholder